the assassin's way
by SiberianTiger45
Summary: my family was killed by the british and connor savd my life and i am taught in the way of the assassin
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is a story I have been dyeing to write so I will be quite and let you read away.**

**Chapter 1: the assassin way**

I woke up and heard gunshots I looked outside and my family was shot by the British.

It has been a couple years since the British came and made everything worse.

They entered my house I grabbed me flintlock pistol and bow and arrows and jumped out the window.

I ran from my house and the british followed me into the thick woods.

The year was 1775 and my family did nothing we just couldn't make the taxes.

"there he is shoot him" a soldier said.

Then I heard screaming and I stopped and everything was silent then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"hey come with me" a man said that had a lot of weapons.

I nodded and followed him to a hideout and he pulled down his hood and it was the assassin that the british were looking for.

"I must ask a favor sir can you train me so I can take vengeance for my family" I asked.

He nodded and tossed me an outfit that looked a lot like his.

"wear this and the others will know you are one of us but what are your skills with a bow" he asked.

"I can kill a deer from fifty yards away" I said.

"very good but you need to learn other weapons so I will teach you how to use the hidden blade like this one" he said.

Then a blade that detached in to a knife appeared in his hand.

"ok when do I start" I asked.

"as soon as you put that suit on I will teach you" he said.

I nodded and walked in a room that was empty and I changed into the suit I was given.

I pulled the hood over my head and tightened the belt and tied my boots then walked out ready to start.

He showed me for three hours on how to use the hidden blade and I got it down fast.

"very impressive you also might need one of these" he said.

He tossed me a red coat and black hat it was a british uniform.

I nodded and walked with him to meet the others.

There was five others older than me by far they looked like they were all twenty four.

"hey guys this is our newest member I found him on the run from the british" he said.

"what's your name and age kid" one of them said it sounded like a man.

"my name is joe and I am thirteen" I said.

"my name is cory they are chris, George, Sydney, and erin" cory said.

"my name is connor and I am the leader and your friend" he said.

I nodded and I was taken to my new room and I opened the window and saw what looked like a recon squad of red coats.

I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground and climbed a tree and pulled an arrow on my bow and shot it.

It killed one but the other one shot a bullet at my shoulder and I fell on the ground and the soldier came up to me and pointed his rifle at my face.

I pulled out my pistol and pulled the trigger and the soldier fell down connor and the others heard the gunshot and rushed out.

They helped me up and fixed my arm and I didn't say a word, they got the bullet out and my arm was fine but I couldn't use my bow.

I walked back to my room and laid down on the bed and took a nap.

I woke up when I heard yelling.

I got up and listened in "connor he can't stay here he will get us all killed" cory said.

"no he lost his entire family today cut him a break cory" connor said.

I got up and packed up my things and left the hideout but kept everything they gave me so I could defend myself.

I walked to boston and stayed there until my arm felt better, that's when I would head for new York city.

I woke up and heard some gunshots I rushed out and saw cory defending everyone else while connor grabbed Sydney and ran.

I jumped in front of cory and shot a bullet at their leaders head and pulled out the knife/ hidden blade.

I stopped the soldiers from going after connor and cory followed him and fired on last bullet but climbed on a building and watched after that.

There was to many soldiers so I gave up after I killed the twentieth soldier.

They cuffed me and I was taken to a jail but I heard swords clashing.

Then I saw connor he unlocked the door and helped me up and I ran out of there.

I walked back to his hide out and everyone smiled even cory.

"nice job saving our backs there I was too quick to judge you you're alright kid" cory said.

I finally found a place that I could call home and not be changed by the british.

**Ok that's chapter one so I hoped you liked it and please review people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is a new chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2: eagle vision **

I walked through the hide out and found a chair and sat down.

I rubbed my eyes and I could barely keep them open and then I fell asleep in the chair.

I woke up when connor put his hand on my shoulder.

"I have to teach you something that our ancestor from the middle east have learnd" he said.

I walked outside with him and he told me to close my eyes and I did.

Then told me to open them and I didn't see him then I heard his voice "use your sixth sense it can tell you things that you can't see like a trail."

I focused as hard as I could then everything went dark but a trail was there and I followed it and I found connor.

"very good you must have had a very skilled assassin ancestor" he said.

I didn't know for sure all I knew was my family came from England and Italy.

I walked in my room and crawled in my bed and fell asleep right when I put my head on the bed.

I slept for hours then I woke up and everyone was talking about assignments and I walked up to connor.

"what am I doing" I asked.

"you are going to the valley and are going to a camp and will speak to the commander of the continental army and he will need some help with a british outpost" connor said.

I nodded and walked out and headed to the camp I walked in it looked like the troops have been through a lot of fighting.

There were guys on beds bleeding to death and some were already in body bags and there was one man missing his eye.

I walked through and meet with the commander he looked like he needed the help.

"ah your one of the assassin's well it's nice to meet you" he said.

"ok but now down to business what do you need done and I will do it" I said.

"right we need you to sneak in and blow their storage of gunpowder when we hear the explosion we will attack" he said.

I nodded and snuck through the side or the base and climbed up a tower and saw everything I saw a commander of the british all the troops and a few prisoners being tortured.

I saw the gunpowder storage house and pulled out my pistol and shot a barrel and it blew sky high.

There were troops on fire or some with wood in their bodies and I charged to find the commander.

I found him fleeing and some troops fired at me but missed and I ran after the commander and tackled him.

I saw a necklace it was a red cross it looked old then I took out my hidden blade and stabbed him and took his necklace.

I saw the continental army come in and kill the rest of the british and I made my escape.

I walked back to the hideout and saw connor and showed him the necklace.

"that's a Templar necklace those are worn by officers in the order and you took one out" he said.

"I guess so" I said.

He nodded and got up and left and I was alone so I went to boston.

I saw a women asking people for help so I asked her what was wrong.

"please help me my husband he is going to be killed by stopping the british from destroying our house" she said.

I nodded and she showed me where he was and I took out my bow and arrows and killed the guards.

The arrows went straight through their heads and I retrieved them and set the man free.

Then at least forty soldiers surrounded me and then all of a sudden a few hit the ground dead with arrows in their backs then I saw everyone jump down and helped me kill the rest.

When they were all dead we all left and went back to the hideout and I went back to sleep from a day of fighting.

**Ok that's the chapter and I really hoped you liked it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is a new chapter and I will bringing a friend of mine shadowbrook17 into the story so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: a new friend**

_Unknown's pov._

I walked back to my room and logged onto my computer to see if my friend was online and he wasn't.

So I decided to take a nap and crawled to me bed.

When I woke up I was on a boat and it was heading to an old looking city.

When I looked at myself I was wearing a red suit with a hood and some boots a belt and my jeans.

When we reached port there was british soldiers everywhere and I asked a person where I was.

"you're in boston Massachusetts currently under control by king George" he said.

I knew I was in the past and maybe my friend was here like his story said he was.

I walked in the forest and saw a cottage in the middle of nowhere then I saw a kid walking around with a bow and arrows, a sword, a dagger, a pistol, and something around his wrist and I had one as well I pushed my hand up and a hidden blade came out.

_Cool I like this a lot _I thought to myself.

_My pov._

I walked around the hideout to see if I could find an arrow I lost.

Then I heard some foot steps behind me and I pulled out my sword then it was knocked from my hand.

Then I felt a hard slam against my head and I fell to my knees I looked up and I saw a huge british soldier satnding in front of me.

He had an ax and a pistol and he had a wide grin on his face.

He pulled his ax high above his head and I closed my eyes and I heard a loud scream.

I opened my eyes and saw a person right in front of me pulling a blade out of the soldiers head.

The person wore a red suit like I had on but mine was white and blue and the person had the same belt and boots but different pants.

The person had a smile on their face and I heard the others coming and so did the person.

He or she took off running the others ran past me and followed the person I got to my feet and raced after them.

I used my eagle vision to find them and they were on a roof to a high building. I climbed up there and I saw cory holding the person by the neck.

"who do you work for" he yelled.

"I don't work for anybody I did what I thought was right" she said.

"yeah sure nobody helps the assassin's so I will ask again who do you work for" cory said very angry.

"like I said before I don't work for anyone" she said again.

"fine" cory said and he walked over to the edge and dropped her.

I jumped off the roof and ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

She was out cold then everyone came down.

"joe why did you not let her fall to her death" cory said.

"I trust her cory but unlike you, you can't trust anyone so I am going to take her back to the hideout and she will talk" I said.

He nodded but he was very angry at me.

We walked back and got to the hideout and I placed her in a chair and waited for her to wake up.

When she did wake up she blinked and was angry at cory but looked at me.

"who are you just tell me" she said.

I removed my hood and her eyes widened with excitement.

"my name is joe but who are you" I asked.

"joe it's me sara we are friends" she said.

"I am sorry but have never seen you before in my life" I said.

She looked at the floor a little sad.

_Sara's pov._

I was a little upset that wasn't joe but It looked exactly like him.

_Maybe this is his ancestor that he didn't mention _I thought.

I got up and walked out and he followed me like he was waiting for something.

"where are you from sara" he asked.

I couldn't tell him I was from 2012 that would be bad so I thought I would lie.

"I am from England" I said.

He nodded and walked into a room and brought back a pistol.

"here take it now you can take out some british from a distance" he said.

"joe why are you being nice to her" cory asked.

"well let's see I am trying to be nice because if you remember I didn't have a nice first day here" joe said.

"fine but it's up to connor to let her stay" erin said.

He nodded and connor walked in "I heard everything and I will speak to you later cory but as for you sara you can stay here as long as you have to."

I nodded and joe showed me to my room and he left to go talk to connor and I crawled into the bed and slept.

**Ok that's the chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it and please review or comment please people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 4: first day jitters**

When sara woke up she looked nervous so I walked up to her.

"hey you ok" I asked.

"no not really I don't feel the greatest at the moment" she said.

I nodded cory heard this and got his suspicious look.

"if you don't feel good I can stay here if you want" I said.

She nodded and I told connor and he nodded then cory whispered "joe I still don't trust her."

"cory you don't trust anybody" I said and he got mad.

I sat down and cory stayed to keep an eye on sara.

"well I am going out to see if anyone is trying to find us" I said.

Cory nodded and sara got up and came with me.

I kneeled on the ground in front of some bushes and so did sara.

"what do you do to forget you killed someone" she asked.

"I think about my friends that are waiting for me and that's how I forget that I took somebody's life" I said.

She nodded then a british scout came from behind us and stabbed sara hard in her left shoulder and she fell to the ground bleeding.

I was about to kill him but he ran I tried to pick up sara but she said "go get him I will be fine."

I nodded and ran after that soldier he wasn't far so I took out my pistol and shot him in the back of the head and he hit the ground and blood came out and stained the ground.

I walked back to where sara but she wasn't there and I started to get worried thinking the british took her.

_Sara's pov._

When joe took off cory came around the corner and saw me bleeding.

I could tell he was thinking about leaving me here to die.

"please cory help me" I asked.

Then everything started to spin and I passed out.

_My pov._

I walked back to the hideout then I saw cory there with one of his hands covered in blood.

"your friend is fine I brought her in her room and fixed her shoulder" he said.

"thank you cory" I said.

He smiled then sat down In a chair and I walked in sara's room and she was fine.

I left her room and walked back outside and grabbed the assignment sheet and looked at my name I had to go to boston and help some man who was being taken to an outpost.

"cory will you watch over sara while I am gone" I asked.

He nodded and I left and found the outpost but it was guarded a little too well.

So I changed into my british uniform and grabbed a rifle after I killed a guard coming towards me.

Then I walked in and found the man he was already dead it looked like he died a week ago, I looked around and the guy in charge and he had a necklace like the last one I saw.

I walked up to him and no other soldier was around and I stabbed him with the bayonet on the rifle.

Then I walked out and quickly changed back into my assassin's outfit and made my way back to the hideout.

When I got back cory was talking to erin and sara was getting up and that made me feel better.

"another Templar commander why do I get them" I said.

Connor walked in and said "I don't know why but did you free the man."

"no it looked he died a week ago connor" I said.

Connor nodded and left and I sat down trying to think when this would end.

When everyone came back they sat down to eat I walked outside and looked at the full moon.

"you ok" sara asked.

"yeah just looking at the sky is all" I said.

Then I heard a gunshot and then I felt pain coming from leg then I heard another gunshot and pain came to life in my shoulder.

I fell down to the ground and sara pulled out her pistol and fired and everyone else came out and did the same and the two people shooting died.

Connor dragged me into my room and fixed my leg and shoulder but I could barely see strait then I passed out from loss of blood.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you all liked it and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's another chapter and if anyone has an idea I'll take it because Its hard coming up with ideas with a game that hasn't come out yet.**

**Chapter 5: assassin's no more**

Everyone but cory was worried about me but what happened was worse.

The british came to the hideout because there was more than one scout.

They fired their rifles and some cannons trying to flush us out to kill us.

"sara grab joe and get out of here well grab the gear and meet you at the water fall" connor said.

She nodded and I was half awake but she threw me over her shoulders a sprinted out of there and ran towards the water fall.

But she went over the edge of the fall by mistake and we started to fall two hundred feet of the edge of the fall.

I woke up when sara was screaming I rolled my eyes and grabbed he belt and put her on my back and waited to impact the water.

When I hit it I went all the way to the ground and felt my leg break.

But we were sent down river I did my best to keep sara above the river but I couldn't with my leg in so much pain.

When a rock was close enough I grabbed it and held it tight sara almost slid off my back but I grabbed her and threw on the ground I pulled myself on the rock and rolled on my back.

Everyone else came by and helped me up and sara who passed out with fear I sat on a log.

"this is all her fault joe get rid of her" cory said.

"just because you don't like her doesn't mean nobody else does" I said.

"you shouldn't even be here joe just because your family was shot doesn't mean you should be an assassin." He said and shoved me off the log.

I got up and he shoved me again then he said "you going to do something about it."

I pulled out my pistol and shot his arm "touch me again and make fun of my family and I will make sure you will feel the worst pain on earth" I said.

He walked away holding his arm so did everyone else then connor said "joe everyone else agreed that this is my fight and they are going their own ways so should you."

I nodded but I wouldn't stop the fight not while everyone was dyeing and I couldn't do anything to help them.

Then he left I sat back down on the log and waited for sara to wake up.

When she did I told her what happened then limped off to find a place to stay.

When I found a nice couple that helped me with my leg and let me stay in their barn I helped them with hunting and I 'took care' of the british.

Everyone once in a while sara stopped by to tell what's been going on in boston.

"joe the british captured erin, Sydney, chris, and George they are going to be killed unless you help" she said.

"what about connor or cory" I asked.

"connor is nowhere to be found and cory he's well….." she cut off.

"cory's what" I asked.

"he is the reason everyone is going to be killed" she said.

"ok that's all I needed to hear" I said.

I ran out of the barn and ran to boston I killed every guard that was in my way.

When I found them they were all hanged and I saw cory but he was different he eyes were a fiery red and he was wearing a red and black assassin outfit.

I was angry so angry I barely saw what I did next I jumped out of the crowd and tackled cory and put my blade to his throat.

"I should kill you for what you did but I will let connor decide" I said.

"yeah no" cory said.

Then he put his hand in the air and I felt a gunshot go through my ribs and I fell on top of him.

He picked me up and took me to the british command ship.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and I am sorry for taking a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is another chapter I am sorry for taking a while I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: cory's anger**

I was taken to the brig in the boat and I was just siting listening to guards walk past me and here them screa,ing at another prisoner.

Then two guards and cory picked me up and took me to the captian.

They tied me to a chair and removed my hood.

"ok where is connor" the captain said.

"I am sorry I don't thinl you're an assassin try again if you ever are one" I said.

He told cory to punch me and he punched hard.

"ok then were is George Washington's army camping at" he said.

"how should I know" I said.

Cory punched me again even harder then I hit him head with my own and his knife came out and I cut myself free.

I slammed the guards heads together and ran out the door.

All I heard was shouting and gunshots and cannon fire from a different ship.

I looked over and saw the captain and it was connor.

I jumped over the side and grabbed the rope and I was handed a pistol.

I looked for cory but he wasn't there so I saw the british captain and I discharged the pistol and saw him fall to the ground with a bloody hole on his forehead.

Then connor turned the ship and we made our escape.

"connor how did you find me" I asked.

"your friend told me that they took you to this boat" he said.

_I owe you one sara_ I thought.

When we got to port I went to find sara to tell her thanks.

I found her at the couple's barn where I was staying.

"hey sara than you for telling connor where was" I said.

"its ok I just don't like seeing people hurt" she said.

"ok but still thank you and connor wants us to meet him at his boat" I said.

She nodded and we took of running through the forest when I turned around to see if she was behind me she wasn't.

I ran back a little bit to see cory holding her at gunpoint.

"I really should have left you there to die" he said.

I took a step closer and he fired the pistol at the ground.

"stay away or I will kill her" he said.

I didn't move and he grabbed her neck and started to choke her.

Then all of a sudden an arrow hit his hand and he dropped his pistol and sara.

I ran up and kneed him in the face and picked up sara and ran all the way to connor's boat.

I put her down and grabbed a rifle just in case cory tried to follow me.

I waited until connor came back but cory didn't come so I put the rifle away and sara was out cold.

"connor thank you for saving her she is a real good friend I owe you my life for doing that" I said.

"don't mention it and you don't have to do that" he said.

I nodded and sat down and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is another chapter I am sorry for taking so long I was playing assassin's creed three on my PlayStation3 so yeah but please enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: the new Templar **

I woke up and saw connor taking to his first mate.

"listen boy the French said they saw a british frigate at the port of the vinyard and your father is there" he said.

"alright then we make for the vinyard ALL HANDS ON DECK PREPARE TO SET SAIL" connor screamed.

I walked up to connor and asked "what about me and sara."

"there is a naval uniform for you in my quarters put it on and as for sara if she wakes up she has one as well" he said.

I nodded and walked in to the captain's quarters and put on my new uniform it was a blue coat and hat, and a tan shirt and pants, with some leather boots.

But before I left the room behind the door was a weapon case with my name and sara's and on it was a tomahawk with a wooden handle and a metal blade but it was the assassin's symbol as the blade it also had a dagger.

I picked them up and put on my belt and walked out of the captain's quarters on to the main deck.

But when I got next to connor, sara woke up with a groan.

"where am I" she asked.

"you're on the the Aquila the ghost of the north sea" I said.

"ok that explains one half of my questions how did I get on board" she asked.

"I brought you on the boat when you were out cold and there is a naval uniform in the captain's quarters for you" I said.

She nodded and went into the quarters to get in her naval uniform in the captain's quarters.

When she came back out it was like mine and connor's except red not the red the british wore a lighter red and she found her tomahawk and dagger as well.

"ok we should be there in a couple minutes joe take three men and sneak aboard the ship sara get ready to board to distract the troops aboard to joe and his team can make it back" connor said.

I nodded and went below deck with three men and waited to see the boat.

When we saw it we jumped in the water and started to swim to the boat without getting spotted.

We made it in one piece and my team climbed up and into the gun deck I followed and climbed in.

I saw only five british troops so I told my team to wait here and I would be back in a couple minutes.

I climbed out of the gun deck and into the captain's quarters and hid in the beams above and waited.

I saw connor's father, Charles lee, and cory I was ready to jump down and kill them but something stopped me.

"cory you have a plan to get rid of my son and the other assassin's that follow him" connor's father said.

"yes I know where they are living right now it a homestead and the man known as Achilles owns it if we attack during the night and they won't see it coming" cory said.

"well seeing how you thought this through and myself, Charles, and the rest of our order believe you are ready to join our ranks" he said.

He pulled out a ring with the symbol of the Templar on it and gave it to cory.

"welcome to the knights Templar cory may the father of understanding guide us" he said.

"may the father of understanding guide us" cory replied.

They left the room and I snuck out and climbed back down to the gun deck.

"all of you swim back to connor and tell him to attack I will wait here until I hear cannon shots" I said.

They nodded and climbed back into the water and swam back to the Aquila.

I waited on the gun deck for about twenty minutes and I heard cannon fire and I charged the guards on the gun deck.

I killed on with my tomahawk and three of them got ready to fire I grabbed the fourth one and used him a shield and I let go of him and kneed on soldier in the face and slashed one soldiers chest and I jumped on the last one and slammed my tomahawk in his chest.

I ran up to the top deck and jumped on to the Aquila and connor's men fired one more volley of cannon balls and we made our way into fog and escaped the area back to the homestead.

"joe did you kill them all" connor asked.

"no I didn't kill one and there is something I need to tell you" I said.

"what is it joe" sara asked.

"cory is now a Templar and they are planning to attack the homestead tonight" I said.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and I will post another one as soon as I can but please review.**


End file.
